Conventional semiconductor fabrication process chambers typically contain a number of mechanical components to facilitate performing process within the process chamber, for example, such as lift-pins, slit valve doors, throttle gate valves, or the like. However, the inventors have observed that due to the mechanical contact of such components, particles (e.g., particles containing silicon, oxygen, aluminum, or the like) may be created that may settle within the process chamber and/or substrate, thereby having a detrimental effect on subsequent processes performed within the process chamber.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved apparatus for removing particles from a twin chamber processing system.